Life's A Wild Ride
by LL r Lobsters
Summary: An eppie addition to But I'm a Gilmore. I know, I know. Not exactly original. But give me a chance. LL. Will they finally say those words? Warning: Spoilers. Author's Note up for chapter two!
1. One: Luke, Lorelai, and Love

A/N: Okay, I was going to write more of this chapter, but I decided to get this out there as soon as possible (because my brother keeps bothering me about using the computer and he won't stop so I have to get off. Aren't siblings annoying? I swear.). I have this humongous plan for a fic. It's all about the latest chapter, plus spoilers, plus my crazy dreams of what I want to happen.

I know, I know. _Everybody_'s been writing post But I'm a Gilmore eppie fics because they thought Lorelai was going to say ILY. Well, I'm another but I hope that the story hasn't been beaten too badly. Mine's different and longer. I think some of my story is a lot like another author who wrote a fic based on the same thing mine is, and I apologize if that author is offended. I read theirs after I wrote mine, but it was so good I kept it.

I hope someone reviews. I wrote a different story (Hard To Get) but I got like five reviews and thus I thought better of continuing. Hopefully, this will be different.

And lastly, I dedicate this story to all of the Java Junkies out there who are waiting patiently (well, some of us at least) for Luke and Lorelai's ILYs and for them to finally get married. Just get it over with! I swear! Anyway. Please read and review!

PS Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. It's as simple as that.

One: Luke, Lorelai, and Love

"Okay, call me tomorrow."

"I will."

And with that, Rory hung up. Lorelai pressed the off button, leaned the phone against her shoulder for a second, and then put it down on the table.

_I can't believe this,_ she thought despairingly. _I don't want her to get hurt._

Lorelai sighed and then stood. When she re-entered the living room, Luke was in the exact same position she had left him in. She smiled and walked slowly to the couch. She sat next to her boyfriend and watched him for a moment.

_He is such a beautiful man._

His hair was falling in his face, so she leaned forward and brushed the strands away. Luke's hand caught hers and she jumped.

"Luke," she said breathlessly. His ice blue eyes were watching her. "You scared the crap out of me."

He smirked. "I'm sorry," he said sleepily.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was only half asleep."

"So I half woke you up."

Luke groaned softly.

_This woman is impossible._

"I guess, Lorelai."

"I'm sorry."

He smiled. She looked away after trying weakly to return it. He eyed her. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," she murmured, shaking her head and still not looking at him.

_I know something's wrong. Come on, Lorelai._

"Was that Rory on the phone? Is she okay?"

_He knows me so well._

"She's fine. It's just..." She paused warily.

"Lorelai?" Luke urged quietly.

She looked back into his eyes, trying again to smile. "I'm worried about her. I mean, she was dating that kid, Logan, casually and that's just not Rory. I told you that before, remember?" Luke nodded, but stayed silent. "And he hurt her. I mean, not purposely, but... when he didn't want to get serious with her, it really affected her. Rory's used to being loved. And suddenly, he wants to be her boyfriend and he takes her to dinner with his family." She sighed, leaning against the back of the couch. "They didn't like her, Luke. They kept saying all of this crap and she's upset and Logan didn't react very well to his family's disapproval... So he left her at her dorm and took a walk. And then while we were on the phone he showed up and apologized." She took his hand in both of her own, running her fingers along the lines of his fingers and palm. She looked up to make sure he was awake. He was and watching her intensely, taking in everything she was saying. "I'm just afraid that she'll forgive him too easily or be too vulnerable..." She almost added 'like the way I always used to forgive Christopher', but thought better of it.

Luke brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them both. "Everything's going to be fine, Lorelai." He reached forward and cupped her face. "Rory needs to get out there on her own. She needs to experience life. You can't spend all of yours worrying about her. She's going to be fine."

She scooted towards him, closing her eyes as she curled up against him. He was still holding her cheeks in his palms. "How do you know?" she whispered.

"Because I know," Luke said softly.

"But how?"

"I just...do."

She opened her eyes and looked into his.

_I love this man. I am in love with this man._

She wanted to say it right then and there, but she felt overwhelmed by her feelings. Her worry, her fear, her nervousness, her love, her happiness, all at the same time.

"Luke, let's go to bed."

It was a slow process for them to stand up and stumble up the stairs and undress, but they managed to make it. Luke didn't even get under the covers. He just fell onto his back and fell asleep.

When Lorelai turned from facing the closet, she found Luke knocked out.

_And on the wrong side of the bed._

But all she did was sigh and climb into the other side. When there, she inhaled.

_It sure smells like Luke._

She rolled onto her side and found herself watching him.

_Why haven't I said it yet? He deserves it more than anything. All he's done for me, how he's taken care of me..._

She reached out and ran a finger down his chest and stomach, and then rested her hand over his belly button.

_I can't believe I realized I love him a month ago and I still haven't told him. And since then, so much has happened, like at the inn the past two days... Ditching the diner for me, dealing with Sookie for me, staying only for me. He won't give up on me._

_God I love him._

She wiggled closer to him, pressing herself to his side.

_I love you and I want to tell you._

"You can't be asleep at a time like this, Luke. Not when I'm ready to say what I have to say."

She sighed.

_You love me, too, don't you? You can't have put up with me for so long if you didn't._

She glanced down and her eye caught the tattoo on his arm.

_Man, that's sexy._

She had always loved that tattoo. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

She removed her hand and traced the lines of the design. He shuddered in his sleep. Then she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at his scruffy face.

_I wonder if I've ever told him how much I love his stubble. It always feels like soft sandpaper on my face...on my neck...on my chest...on my stomach...on my thighs..._

Lorelai sighed again, only this time it was pleased. Just thinking of where she had scruff burns made her giddy.

_And what we were doing when I got them was VERY dirty._

_And enjoyable._

"How can one man be so wonderful? So perfect?" she asked herself.

_I have to tell him. He has to know that I love him._

Lorelai sat up and bent down to his face, where she kissed his mouth.

"I adore you, Luke Danes, and I can't wait until I can tell you how much."

_You'll know soon, Luke, how much I love you. Tomorrow. It has to be tomorrow._

And with that, she repositioned herself in a ball against his side, burying her face I his arm.

A/N2: Okay, I shall post the next chapter as soon as I type it. Please review or I shall cry! (:does the infamous Lorelai pout:)


	2. Two: Flirting, Firsts, and Freedom

A/N: Hey all! I am updating as promised. Unfortunately, I will not be giving you chapter three today (I wanted this one to be long, so I just finished it a half hour before the show starts. Whew!) but you will hopefully get it in the next few days.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing, especially **Muffin Is Injured** because she is my new best friend!

Here are the shout outs:

**Danagabrielle**:  When I read that, I feel like I am in love! Thats how good your writing is! Thank you so much for reviewing! You always seem to be one of the first people to review my fics. I have noticed this. I'm glad you're in love (well, as long as you're not in love with me because that would be weird...) and I'm super happy my writing has had such a positive effect on you.

**VeroSNM**:  it seems like we're never going to see the ILY's on the show (yeah, I'm very pessimist at this point) Very interesting name... I like just because it's dirty! Hehe. I'm sorry you are a pessimist now, I'm getting there. It does seem like they'll never say ILY! I mean, there have been plenty of perfect times, but it hasn't happened. I'm sure Amy has plan though, so not to worry!

**Navgirl**:  Well, I'm going to bed with Dirty! Luke thoughts...so thank you... You're welcome! Everyone should enjoy Dirty!Luke thoughts at all times. It's quite pleasurable (dirty!)

**Emmzy-Lou**:  Wow excellent chapter, please continue on ! I am glad to continue! Thank you for the encouragement! (BTW, I was in a play for my drama class and my character's name was Emmy-Kou. It is quite a coincidence!)

**ProFfeSseR**:  So far I love it! I have to read more! And soon if I might add ;) You are always one of the first to review my stories too... I'm glad you are so interested in me. Thank you for loving it! You should get this chapter soon!

**Kimmers**:  Love this so much very enjoyable first part I'm glad it's enjoyable!

**Totaltvjunkie**:  Aw! I love it! Please update soon! I'm feeling the love right now! I am updating!

**Waitingtuesday**:  Omg, I love it. That was really cute. Keep going or I'll cry... I'm very emotionally fragile, my dear... You love it too? I like being cute. I am going to keep going, so don't pull out your hanky yet. And I agree that I am also very emotionally unstable...

**Sarah**:  keep going! keep going! I plan on doing so as of this moment!

**Gilmoremajorfan**:  love it!  Do you? I'm happy you do.

**LukeNlorelaifan**:  please continue! I plan on it!

**Erica Bing**:  don't leave me hanging there! Not gonna happen! (I love all of your stories, BTW)

**Labryth**:  Love it! especially the scruff burns part Thank you! Whenever I think of Luke's stubble rubbing against my skin... Whew! I'm getting sweaty! That's dirty...

**Freecityy**:  LOVED IT! Loved how sweet Luke is to her, and how much Lorelai appreciates him. I love how affectionate they were :-) all cuddly and cute.

Especially: "I wonder if I've ever told him how much I love his stubble. It always feels like soft sandpaper on my face...on my neck...on my chest...on my stomach...on my thighs..." That was just great! sigh

The only tensy criticism (so teensy it doesn't even deserve the title, "criticism"), I think "inner" Lorelai was a little off character. I don't think she would be so... gushy... per say? But, I think you had the right idea going.

Can't wait for the next chapter! UPDATE SON! I want it to be "tomorrow" already! I like when they're affectionate to each other, it always makes my day. So I make them as passionate as possible without being too bad. I loved writing the stubble part... Wouldn't it feel good? I mean, seriously, that stubble is SEXY. I'm sorry that Lorelai is a little OOC, but I've never been really that awesome at her character. It's always been a problem with me. And it is tomorrow! Aren't you excited?

**Lauren**:  what does javajunkie mean? sorry if im slow on that im new to fanfiction. you're not slow! There was a time when even I did not know what a JJ was. You don't need to apologize. And welcome to fanfiction! It's a great place. Java junkie is a person who favors the Luke and Lorelai relationship. Java stands for the coffee Luke gives Lorelai and the coffee Lorelai is addicted to, and junkie stands for Lorelai's addiction to Luke's coffee and their addiction to each other. It also attributes to the fact that in the pilot, Luke called Lorelai a junkie. It's a great name, isn't it?

**Jeepgirl259**:  The end of this one was quite sexy. Chapter two is on it's way, and it's _much_ sexier.

**Amanda**:  I can totally imagine Luke still talking to Lorelai even when he is completely exhausted. I know. I think that he is so dedicated that he would console her even if he was on his death bed (knock on wood). I love Luke... :Sigh:

**Coffeeluver212**:  make her say i luv u soon! You just might get your wish:)

And for my new best friend:

**MuffinIsInjured**: I don't want to put your whole humongous post here, so I'll just say that I love you too! I absolutely love your writing. We do all win! I will continue, doing as best as I can to please you!

Here you all go! I hope you enjoy, even though it might be a little OOC.

PS You guys get a cookie if you can figure out how the title of the chapter is related to its events!

Two: Flirting, Firsts, and Freedom

At eight o'clock the next morning, Lorelai left Luke in bed, making her way quietly downstairs and then to the diner. She stumbled in, still half asleep but on a mission.

"Caesar?" she called. The rather large group of customers watched her curiously, ending most of their conversations to do so. Ignoring them, Lorelai went to the kitchen and looked in. Sure enough, Caesar was manning the stove. "Caesar."

He didn't even turn to look at her. He kept his gaze focused on the burgers he was flipping as he answered. "What is it?"

"Uh...Luke's not coming in today."

He dropped the spatula he was holding and whirled to face her. Her look was solemn and innocent. This couldn't be happening to him! "What! I'm the only one working right now and Lane's not coming in until four. He can't leave me hanging."

Lorelai pouted slightly. "Well, he's still working at the inn and I _really_ need him."

He gave her a hard look. "You tell him that I better get overtime for this."

"I will. And I appreciate it."

Caesar scowled and turned back to the grill, shaking his head. "You're lucky he's head over heels in love with you," he muttered.

Lorelai almost didn't catch it. _Almost_. "What?"

He shook his head more vigorously. "Nothing."

She eyed him but dropped the subject.

Back at her house, Lorelai crept up the stairs, trying her hardest to stay silent. Halfway up them, though, she accidentally kicked a container of various sewing utensils off a step. There was a waterfall of items that spilled down the steps and a loud crashing noise like the violent shaking of keys.

Lorelai smacked her forehead in a 'Duh' kind of way, sliding it down her face and then dropping her arm to her side.

In her room, Luke shot up into a sitting position and looked to his side, where Lorelai should have been. "Lorelai?" he called out.

"I'm out here, Luke." She shook her head at the mess, vowing to clean it up later. Or ask Luke too...

_Dirty thoughts!_

Lorelai giggled at her ideas of how to convince Luke to help her and then went up to her room. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him resting against the head board. He was watching her, too.

"What did you knock over?" Luke asked.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "Are you indirectly accusing me of being clumsy, mister?" She walked to him purposefully, her expression changing to one of fake anger. She sat on the bed next to him, twisting slightly to look into his eyes. "As a matter of fact, my friend, that container of items that just spilled tried to attack me. It just jumped up, ready to bite, and I defended myself. It was a casualty of the House vs. Gilmore War." She grinned at him, her eyes laughing.

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. Just before his lips crashed against hers, she saw the smile he flashed her. He pulled her half on top of him, their kissing deepening. She felt his hands on her sides, sliding underneath her shirt.

_Someone wants to get busy_ Lorelai thought. She let her fingers curl into his chest, tugging the hairs there slightly. Only seconds after he slid his hand into her hair, he pulled away, keeping his mouth a close distance from hers.

"Well, I'm not cleaning it up," he said huskily.

She chuckled. "I'm sure I could convince you otherwise."

_Dirty_ they both thought at the same time.

"Dirty," Luke commented, speaking his mind.

She scoffed at him. "That's my line."

"I don't care."

"So can I persuade you to clean up the mess on the stairs?"

He smiled at her, leaning in. "You can try."

"I will. Oh, I will."

They kissed again, vehemently, and let themselves sink into the familiar feeling of pleasure. Luke rolled them over, so that she was beneath him. He had just run his tongue over her bottom lip when he started kissing her jaw. He reached her ear and started to nibble it, and at the same time rubbed his stubble against her velvet cheek.

She sighed, moaning when he increased pressure on her ear. Then he kissed down her neck, tasting everything he could. She seemed to particularly like the spot between her breasts, something he had learned the first time they had slept together, so he kissed down the v of her shirt and stayed there, massaging the place with his tongue.

"Luke?" she asked suddenly and he looked up. "Will you go out on a date with me tonight?"

Luke gave her an odd look, confused by why she was asking him this during what they were doing. He nodded, though. "Of course, Lorelai."

She smiled. "Good."

And they went back to their business.

It wasn't until noon that they re-awoke, having been wiped out by their morning activities. They were tangled together, by complete accident, still sweaty.

_God Luke, you make me scatterbrained and I love it. I've never been happier._

"Luke?"

"Hmm."

"I went to the diner this morning and told Caesar you weren't coming in today."

"Did you?"

She nodded and then pressed herself closer to him. He kissed her head.

_I wish you knew how beautiful you are_, Luke thought, smelling her hair with his eyes still closed.

"Luke?"

"Hmm."

"I want you to know that you make me happier than any man ever has."

_Should I have said that? I'm so mushy._

Luke grinned to himself. The admission was surprising.

_I make her happy? I never thought this day would come._

"I'm glad."

"Good. I just thought you should know."

There was silence a moment and then...

"Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"You make me the happiest man in the universe."

She smiled widely into his skin.

_I love you, Luke. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone._

She almost said it too, but she stopped herself.

_That's why I have a plan. I'll tell him today, no doubt about it._

"Thank you, Luke. Thank you so much."

She kissed him then, her love showing through her kiss.

_I love you, Lorelai._

Lorelai made Luke stay at her house to rest some more from the hard work he had been doing the past two days, insisting that she had things to do. She was out for at least six hours and when Luke started to get worried, she called.

"Sorry I didn't call earlier, Hun. I've just been really busy with my errands. I'll be home soon, though."

"Just as long as you're okay."

Her voice softened. "I'm perfect."

Lorelai showed up a half hour later, at least ten bags in her hands. She shooed Luke away when he tried to find out was in them and ordered him to go to his apartment to get ready for their date.

"Pick me up here at seven. I want to go to Sniffy's."

"Sure."

"Oh, and we can't drive through the town square, we have to go the long way."

"Why?"

"Because I guess something happened with Kirk and it's all hectic and...Just, trust me."

"I do."

Before they separated, Luke stopped her at the bottom of the stairs where she was headed for her room.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"Keep your hair curly. I love it when it's curly."

Lorelai nodded, somewhat in awe of Luke's comment and then pranced up to her room.

_I am going to look gorgeous tonight! Just for Luke._

She left her hair curly, just like Luke asked and undressed in front of her mirror. She held up the dress she had bought that day.

_This shall be my Luke dress. The dress I wore the first time I said I love you to the perfect man._

She decided to wear her coat over the dress to hide most of its beauty, smiling when she thought of how Luke would react to it in the best light.

Her boyfriend picked her up at seven on the dot.

After dinner, the couple was driving home when Lorelai got extremely nervous. There were butterflies swarming in her stomach.

_Do butterflies even swarm? Maybe they're flocking in my stomach..._

_Oh God, how am I going to do this? I can't believe I'm going to do this. I'm going to tell Luke that I love him._

When they got out of the car, Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and led him down the street.

"Where are we going? That was your house."

She pulled him against her, linking her arm in his.

"I want to go for a walk."

They barely talked the entire time they were outside, Lorelai too nervous to talk and Luke too busy thinking of what was up with his significant other.

Just down the street from the town square, Lorelai stopped Luke.

"Luke, I'm going to be right back. Follow me after you count to twenty."

She almost ran away from him, heading for the gazebo.

"Lorelai? Lorelai! What are you doing?"

She kept going though, and after he counted to twenty, he followed. The sight he came upon was amazing. As he neared the white structure, he could see the flickering brightness that had to be the flames of candles.

The grass was slightly wet and sparkling and the air was clear and crisp. There was not one cloud in the sky and the stars were glittering and twinkling. Luke's jacket fluttered a bit in a soft breeze, and on this he could smell roses. Around him, crickets were chirping and singing their melody. It was very romantic. When he rounded the edge of the gazebo, he froze. Sitting on the ground and atop the benches were dozens and dozens of candles, gleaming in the gentle wind. Their light was soft and warm, giving the gazebo an air of ambiance.

But the thing that caught and held his attention was Lorelai. She was standing in the center of the gazebo, feet together, delicately fingering a long stemmed rose, its bud hanging towards the ground. She was smiling timidly, giving him the most affectionate look he had ever been given. His eyes studied her dress; the silky fabric clung to her curves, hanging loosely on her frame. It was thin strapped and low cut and the bottom hem of the dress dangling to her mid thighs. It wafted in the wind, sliding and billowing against her legs. It was an elegant, silvery pink that glistened in the candlelight. Her curls framed her blushing face, almost hiding her blue eyes. He didn't even notice that her shoes were strappy and dainty, silver like her dress.

"Lorelai...?"

"Luke, I asked you here tonight because I have something very important to tell you."

He watched her, staggered. She smiled hesitantly.

"Do you like my dress?"

"You...you look breathtaking," Luke managed to get out.

"Good," she sighed, tilting her head slightly. "Because I wanted to look amazing for you tonight. I wanted you to remember this day with me looking amazing," she added lightly, chuckling.

Luke tried to chuckle. It came out as a sort of choking sound.

_What is going on? Why is she doing this?_

She held out her hand to him and stepped up to her, taking it gingerly in his own.

She leaned up to him, bringing them closer.

"You make me the happiest woman n the universe. I want you to know that you are the perfect man. No other man exists who is as wonderful and magnificent as you." She looked up into his eyes, her own sparkling. "I love you, Luke Danes, and I just thought you should know. I know I shouldn't have made such a big deal about it, setting all this up, but I wanted you to remember this, to remember this moment when I said these words for the very first time. I just wanted it to be perfect. And I now this is all dramatic and overdone and mushy but---"

He cut her off with his mouth on hers.

_I like the way this man shuts me up!_

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"God, Lorelai, I love you, too. I've wanted to say it for so long, I just didn't think you were ready."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be."

And they kissed again.

"Finally!" she cried, pulling away again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her lower body against his, pulling her upper body away from his to look into his blue eyes. "I can say it whenever I want and as much as I want!" She kissed him quickly and went to the post of the gazebo. "I love you!" she yelled. "I love Luke Danes! I love him! I love Luke and I always will!" He quickly pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

_This is the perfect way to shut her up._

"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

"I love you, Luke Danes. Now, let's go make love!"

"Lorelai!" Luke criticized. She just laughed and buried herself in his arms.

A/N: So, you like? I do. It's mushy and maybe OOC, but I don't care. There is A LOT more to come, believe me. I expect this chapter to have about (maybe more than) 19 chapters. I dunno though. I believe I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, again, because I love you! Next chapter will be posted maybe tomorrow, maybe not until Saturday (due to my crud load of homework and stupid One Acts. Plus! I'm doing the junior paper right now. Do all schools do a junior paper? I've always wondered.) Please read and review and I'll love you forever!


	3. Three: Beaus, Blushing, and Beliefs

**Gilmoremajorfan**** – **Thank you so much!

**Waitingtuesday** – I'm glad I've saved someone.

**Muffin Is Injured** – I love you! You don't know ho glad I am to know you. I'm super sad that safety dance will be ending, but I'm sure you'll write some more stories, if not just for me then for others. The junior paper is an evil thing, yes. I'm not super good at the dirty stuff, but I am a hormonal teenager and I really love to daydream about Luke's body... My god, I just lost it. Anyway, thanks a ton to you for the review!

Special thanks to: **Kimmers**, **Serenyty**, **VeroSNM**, and **Chrisy89rocks** for your reviews.

**ProfeSseR** – I'm glad you got to read the chapter. I mean, that would suck if you didn't get to read it. I've noticed that you've reviewed all of my fics. You win the official first annual always-reviews award!

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to update... I lost some will power in this area. This is the new chapter. It's short, but I didn't want to make anyone wait even longer for all of it, so you'll get the next part soon. Probably tomorrow. Enjoy, please, and review!

333333333333333333333333333333333

**Chapter Three**: Beaus, Blushing, and Beliefs

333333333333333333333333333333333

It was hard for Lorelai to remain on her stool and to not jump over the counter to tackle Luke. For the past forty minutes he had been wiping down the granite surface, looking up every once in a while to shoot her half smiles.

_Why does Luke look so attractive today? I mean, he's always attractive, extremely attractive...with his stubble and his long hair and his blue eyes...And the way his undershirts cling to his body..._

Luke accidentally knocked over a salt shaker and Lorelai jumped.

_What? Oh...whoops...I started daydreaming about Luke..._

She lifted her hand to her face and pressed her palm to her cheek.

_Am I blushing?_

Luke chuckled at her dazed and flushed face.

_Oh my gosh! I want to jump Luke! In front of everyone!_

He was called over to a table, so he hurried away, giving her one last amused glance.

_I wish I knew what she was thinking._

Lorelai sighed and stood from her seat. She tried her best to get rid of the blush on her face before saying goodbye to her boyfriend. He met her in front of the door.

"Going to the Inn?"

"You bet. It is where I make all of my money. The money I use to pay you."

Luke smirked. "Dirty."

Lorelai giggled. "It was a potential dirty. I really am rubbing off on you."

"Again, dirty."

"I make it easy for you."

"Yes. Anyway, see you tonight?"

"Yes."

They were being drawn to each other during their conversation, their bodies like magnets made just for the other's body. They came together and kissed, though hesitantly at first. It managed to become much more fervent than their usual good bye kisses.

"I love you," Lorelai said against his mouth, so that no one could hear.

He kissed across her cheek to her ear, where he whispered, "I love you, too."

She stepped away from him, beaming. "Why, Luke! You're such a softie! I never thought you could be so sweet," she teased, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Get out," he growled, but his slight grin gave him away. He watched as she laughed and turned to leave.

333333333333333333333333333

_I have so much to tell Sookie._

After finishing a small pile of paperwork, Lorelai went to find Michel behind the front desk. She grinned at him.

He eyed her suspiciously. "What is that look for?"

She said nothing, only leaned her chin in her hands, propping her elbows on the desktop.

"No."

She batted her eye lashes at him.

"I said no."

She crossed her arms and laid her head atop them, still watching him.

"I don't like that look. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything," she said, almost seductively.

Michel looked horrified. "Get away from me. Now."

She straightened and beamed at his annoyance, picking her purse up from the ground and swinging it at her side. "Gladly. I'm going to Sookie's house."

"I loathe you with the fire of a thousand suns."

"You, too, hun!"

33333333333333333333333

Lorelai made herself at home after she arrived, her and Sookie chatting about generic topics. It was only when Sookie asked how Luke was when Lorelai remembered why she had come.

For a second, Lorelai got a far off look, remembering exactly the cause of her happiness. Sookie called her name a couple off times, waving her hand in front of Lorelai's face, and then the pregnant woman smacked Lorelai's shoulder. Lorelai jumped.

"No need to hit, Sookie. I just got a little distracted."

Sookie blushed. "Sorry. Why did you suddenly get distracted? I mentioned Luke and you were gone, trotting off down your own yellow brick road, even though you'd probably want it to be pink since it is _your_ brick road... but you'd be on it, trying to find the wizard of...Gilmore Land...Oz..." Sookie finished rather awkwardly, her voice dropping off in embarrassment.

Lorelai chuckled. "You, my very pregnant, about to pop friend, have gone berserk."

Sookie sighed. "I know."

Lorelai broke out into a huge grin then, aiming the smile at her friend. "So guess what happened last night."

"You got lucky."

"Sookie!"

"I'm sorry! I've been kind of deprived lately so all I can think about is sex. Plus, this baby is a torture, thus making me think of the way it was conceived..."

"Sookie..."

"Right. So...Luke asked you to marry him."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "No! Why would you think that?" _Sookie is a crazy, crazy lady. Although, it might be nice, one day, if Luke asked me to marry him._

Sookie only smirked and said, "No reason." At Lorelai's disturbed look, she insisted, "Keep going!"

"Well...He told me he loved me."

"That's all?"

_What is she talking about! This is an amazing thing!_

"This is not a 'that's all?' appropriate moment. This is much, much, _much_ bigger than 'that's all?'"

"I'm sorry! It's just so obvious that he loves you that I'm surprised _you're_ surprised."

"Well, I said it back to him."

"Again, that's all?"

"Sookie!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just...I know this is your first time ever saying I love you, but it is completely apparent that you love him too."

"Is it really that noticeable?"

Sookie nodded vigorously. "You have no idea how much." At Lorelai's wistful smile, Sookie said, "You're really happy, aren't you?"

Lorelai's eyes glittered. "You have no idea how much."

Sookie pat her friend's knee. "I'm so happy for you, Lorelai. This is so good!"

"I know! I just... I love him, Sook. I can't even put into words how much."

"You're so cute, Lorelai."

33333333333333333333333333333

TBC

33333333333333333333333333333

A/N: Okay, I know people have been reviewing my other fics as well, but I must say: some of them will not be updated.

Not being Updated: A Mighty Quarrel, Hard To Get, Victory Is Lovely, Little Story of love, Hellfire, My Vacation, Spooky is This Woman, and The Gift series.

Being Updated: Life's A Wild Ride, and Accidents will happen will be updated (I will probably write a different version of Accidents Will Happen, and it will most likely be the start of the Accidents Happen series.)

These are debatable, but only if a lot of people request stories to be continued will I do so.

Thank you guys so much!


End file.
